Kailah The Daughter of Artemis
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: Kailah Isabella Swan is Bella's real name. Kailah is realy Charlie and Artemis's Daughter and is a powerful Demi-God. Follow her, Percy, and the gang threw adventure, romance and alot more.
1. Chapter 1 Hade and home

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters or Twilight! I do own Kailah and Sarah!

Edward had wanted to take a walk. I knew he was leaving Alice and Jasper were gone and I hadn't seen Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, or Rosalie since the party. I shifted uncomfortably not liking the silence or the fact that he was staring at me like that. Percy stares at me like that when I've almost killed someone or snuck out to see the moon.

"Okay, let's talk." I said getting sick of the silence. Sounding calmer than I felt when I was actually screaming on the inside to get this over with so I could go home.

He took a big breath.

"Bella, we're leaving." Wow he actually has balls. Ugh! If I didn't love Percy, Grover, and Professor I would rid the world of all these idiotic volatile men.

"Hmm, if you're leaving then why the hell are you still here?" I said annoyed with the fact that he was still here. I turned and stalked away leaving a very confused Edward. I walked back to the house and up to my room and screamed angrily at the fool for not having the guts to leave sooner. Finally they were gone! The only reason I was here was to hunt. The camp didn't have mountain lion. But now they are gone and I have had my fair share of mountain lion.

I quickly packed my things and crept down the stairs and out the back door. I walked into the woods and stood there for a moment trying to figure out which God or Goddess I should call for to take me back to the camp seeing as I had no way to get there.

I knew mostly all the Gods and Goddess and they all loved me. But not at first; they where all to shocked that Artemis had aloud a man to touch her in anyway shape or form. But once she told them that she wanted a daughter so much that she found a handsome young man in a small town were she had chosen to hunt to help bare her a girl they eased up and found that I was almost exactly like my mother, I loved to hunt, I was almost obsessed with the moon, I loved the art of child birth, and I hated almost all men. But the only difference was that I loved war almost as much as Athena, I was amazing at battle tactics, I work very well with weapons, I like and love a select few of men, and could charm anyone to do anything I wanted, and I also had a temper that could give Zeus a run for his money.

I even looked almost exactly like her.

I had Dark brown hair, Dark brown eyes, pale skin, heart shaped face, and reddish pink lips.

But back to whom I should call.

Hmm. Jupiter (Zeus) is probably busy ruling and making storms and hiding from the fuming Juno.

Juno (Hera) probably helping a wedding with her power, and fuming over how many demi-gods Zeus has.

Pluto (Hades) is probably playing with death and mom wouldn't want me associating with him anyways.

Venus (Aphrodite) is probably looking at herself and would probably give me a speech on how strong my and Percy's bond is and that we needed to consummate are relationship soon.

Neptune (Poseidon) is probably making a natural disaster somewhere.

Apollo's probably of playing his music. Pansy.

Mom's (Diana or Artemis) probably hunting with her pack.

Oh hell I'll just call Hade. He's easy to charm, and I could deal with mom later, but I'd have to do it with Irene there. She was the only thing that could keep mother calm when it came to Hade. Irene was the Goddess that no one ever thinks about but is one of the most important things in the universe. The goddess of peace.

I took a deep breath and bellowed out as loud as I could.

"Hade," I bellowed before bending over to catch my breath. The air around me began to swirl red. I moved my air out of my face and covered my eyes.

After a few minutes the wind stopped and I felt warm hands grab my waist roughly.

"Kailah, may I ask why you had to summon me so loudly? You could have whispered it and I would have been here my love, but you know you should be aware I have a tight schedule. " Hade whispered in my ear. I made a disgusted noise and pulled away.

I turned around and put my hands on my hips and glared at the devil. He may be the devil but a hot devil.

He had on a white dress looking thing Gods wear with one of the shoulders cut off, showing off his extremely masculine chest, he had broad shoulders and curly brown hair.

As if sensing my roaming eyes he smirked. I winked at him and stepped forward slightly.

"All I need is for you to take me to the camp Pluto, that's all," I whispered. Looking up at him threw my eye lashes. He looked at me for a minute before taking my hand and my suitcase.

"Alright, only because I think your pretty," he teased smiling down at me. I couldn't understand why every one hated him so much. He was really actually sweet when you got to know him.

I grabbed his hand tightly as I felt that weird pull. I closed my eyes tightly as to not see the annoying swirl of color.

Once I felt my feet hit the ground again I opened my eyes to see I was in my cabin.

"Wait how did you know this was my room?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I looked back to see he was gone. I shrugged and walked in to Sarah's room. I looked down at my Sister before pulling back her sheets carefully and climbing in beside her. I lightly draped my arm over her waist and drifted to sleep with one last thought crossing my mind.

_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. _I thought before the darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2 Connected and Marked

I felt the heat of the sun shinning on my face as I began to wake from my slumber. I laid there for a few minutes trying to go back to sleep when I heard tiny whispers. I strained my ears to hear what they where saying.

"When did she get hear?" I heard Grover whisper. I opened my eyes slightly. I saw them on the side of the bed looking down at me. Annabeth was looking at the mark on my hand. Shit!

"I don't know. I went to bed alone and woke up to see her next to me." Sarah whispered back. I felt a hand lightly pass my bottom under my shorts and opened to see Percy staring at my ass. I stifled a giggle, but some of it escaped. I opened my eyes and looked at Percy.

"Percius Jackson, get your eyes off my ass right now, or I swear you will find your self flat on your ass." I mumbled into the pillow. They laughed as Percy jumped on me and kissed my neck. I squirmed out from under him before he got any ideas. I jumped of the bed and ran to hug Anna and Sarah, than Grover. We talked for an hour until it was time for bed. Anna thought we should go and find seats and ask Mr. D if we could sit together. Again I would use my charm.

I turned back to the bed to see Percy sitting on the edge staring out the window. I turned back to every one else and gave a nod toward the door.

They nodded and went to breakfast. I walked over to Percy and stood in front of him. He didn't even look up; I walked over and closed the curtains, and with the black curtains closed it looked very dark. I walked back over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes. I brushed the hair from his eyes.

"What's the matter, baby?" I whispered in his ear running my teeth over the shell of his ear. I felt him shiver under my hand. "What's the matter?" I asked again, pulling back to look at him worriedly.

He sighed and looked me in the eye. I saw love and pleading. I looked at him confused.

"Please, Please promise me you won't ever stay away from me that long again," he begged.

I laughed an airy laugh before kissing him hard on the mouth. He pulled back looking hurt. I quickly stopped. I looked into his eyes and saw that he truly wanted me to promise him.

"I swear on my life and on Sarah's life that I will never stay away from you for more than Two week's unless it's a life or death situation, in which video chat," I promised him. I stared at him softly for a few minutes. How could I have hurt him like that?

"Okay," he whispered against my lips. "I'll hold you to that," he whispered again.

"MmHmm," I hummed back before crashing my lips to his. His hands moved to my hips. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. The passion that ran threw. The pleasuring tingle that ran down my body, from my head to my toes. I pulled away to look at him for a minute before he pulled me toward him.

Percy's warm lips covered mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. His hands on my waist began to tighten as our kiss grew deeper. This was really happening. I allowed my hands to fall on his chest, caressing my fingers through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt. His warm skin was soft. The pulsing I felt between my legs was radiating, I wanted to satisfy it.

Percy pushed me down slowly onto the bed, climbing on top. I tugged at his trousers, wanting them off but he had other ideas. Clasping my arms in his hands he placed them above my head, not permitting me to any more use of them. Travelling from my lips he ventured to my neck and collarbone, sucking at both tenderly. "It's a shame this t-shirt is in my way" he cooed, glancing at me with his crooked smile. "I think it should come off" He realized my arms now but I didn't move them, I refused to delay. Pressing his lips into my stomach his nose pushed my t-shirt up as he came back to my neck again. Raising my arms and shoulders Percy removed it in one quick movement.

"What about your shirt?" I whispered. Smiling and rolling his eyes he began to unbutton.

"Better?" he asked his chest bare.

"Much" His movement suggested he was planning on having me beneath him again but I had different desires. Rolling out of his way I grabbed at his arms, suggesting he should lay on his back. Doing so, I mounted his waist kissing him passionately. Percy's hands maneuvered gently up my back, his fingertips hovering at my shoulders as if waiting on me to let him know what I wanted next. Without leaving his lips I placed his hands on my bra. It made my nipples hard. Percy's lips trembled as he felt them through the material. I felt more on fire than I did ice. Craving his touch to scold me more I unbuckled my bra strap. Percy shimmied it down my arms and threw it across the room. His hands caressed tenderly and I felt my breathing become rushed at how amazing it felt. Pressing his chest into mine he flipped me over grinding into my groin. The pulsing was going to drive me insane; I wanted him inside me so badly.

Our kissing was desperate now, I felt annoyed I had to breathe. It was becoming hard with all I was feeling. An inconvenience. Percy held himself up with one hand as his other felt for my trousers button. Unzipping they were off in a flash. I didn't need to ask if his were coming off too, they already were. Lying on top of me again I could feel his hard cock through his underwear. I directed my hips and pushed into it. Percy groaned and kissed me harder.

"I want you so much Kailah," he whispered between kisses.

"I want you too!" I said with emphasis. "Right now Percy," I begged.

As soon as the words were out my mouth, my underwear were removed. I opened my mouth slightly, awaiting his return but his head was detouring to my thighs. Blowing chilled air his mouth met my opening. Sucking gingerly, his tongue fondled over all in its path. I had never felt anything so incredible. In and out it glided, more firmly now. I couldn't wait any longer. Sitting up I pulled Percy towards me, my hands fumbling with his boxers.

"Someone's hasty" he teased. I paid no attention, the ache was astounding. He was bare now too. I lay back down, taking in every inch of his naked form. Beautiful.

Lowering himself, Percy met me, pushing inside me slowly. He did feel warm and cold at the same time but it wasn't a bad feeling; far from it. It enabled me to feel exactly where he was.

I could feel every inch of him throbbing through me. His thrusts slow and deep had my breathing louder than I heard it before. I threw my arms around his neck, grabbing at his hair. Even if this was the closest I could get I wanted to be closer. Percy hands seized my thighs, pulling himself deeper.

My hands, that had been gripping the mattress, awaiting the pain that did not come, seemed to take on a life of their own. I couldn't remember willing myself to move, but I found them realizing their hold and clasping onto Percy's sides.

His skin prickled under my touch, allowing me to regain control and hold him tighter. Kissing me again now, Percy's lips echoed his movements; slow and very controlled.

I raised my hips and pushed down; anchoring myself closer and allowing the warmth to spill further through me. "Kailah," Percy murmured, lifting my body slowly.

I kept my lips locked on his as he positioned me; we were sitting up, my legs fastened around his waist. He was deeper inside now and his hands held me in place while I rocked back and forth, feeling him throbbing through me.

I felt ignited; my whole body trembled with every movement. Even his hands, chilled on my back had me in a frenzied state. I'd had my eyes clasped shut but opened them now to find Percy watching me, an expression on his face that I didn't recognize or believe I had seen before.

"What is it?" I whispered, without reducing my movements.

"Don't ever leave me baby," he grunted thrusting deeper into me.

"Never," I moaned. The feeling of him inside of me was erotic. I bucked my hips needing him to go deeper. I needed to feel every inch of him.

I dug my nails in to his back marking him with crescent moon shapes of my finger nails. I felt his lips trail down my neck and his teeth skim over my pulse point. His thrust speed up pushing deep inside me. I felt a warm knot forming in my stomach, at the same time I felt Percy's teeth sinking into my neck. I cried out in pain and pleasure. I felt his teeth sink deep inside me breaking the skin. I pulled his face in front of mine holding his head in my hands.

A drop of my blood on his lips rolled down as I crashed are lips together.

"Oh gods Percy faster, I'm going to come baby, so close," I cried out. As he speed up he rested on his forearms and let his head drop to my shoulder.

"Me too Kai's, me too, oh gods so fucking close," he grunted. He picked up the speed till the knot exploded. I screamed out Percy's name as he soon followed.

We laid there for a few minutes trying to regain are breath, still connected. After we got are breath back he rolled of and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"I love you Percy Jackson." I whispered leaning my head back to kiss him softly.

"I love you Kailah Swan," he whispered kissing me back.

I drifted into a peaceful sleep wrapped safely in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Olympia

"Kailah," I heard Percy whisper as I began to wake. I felt him skim his teeth over the shell of my ear. I groaned and pushed his face away chuckling.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see it was late night and the moon was out. It was breathtaking. I felt Percy run his hands down my sides. Out of no where I felt a rush of need. I needed to feel him, every inch of him against me; his every heart beat his every breath. I needed him more than life it's self and if I didn't have him I felt I would die.

I looked in his eyes and saw pure want, need, and love, which I'm dead sure, was shown in my eyes as well. He pulled me close and kissed me as hard as he could pushing his cock into my core. I moaned, biting his shoulder to keep from screaming out and waking the whole camp.

He thrust into me with wild abandon. All I could do was stare at his face. He was beautiful I would do anything for him; I would kill anyone who tried to hurt him in any way. I loved him and needed him more than life it's self. He was mine and no one could take him away from me. Ever. He was mine and I was his.

We came together calling each others name quietly. After a few minutes he moved to my side and pulled me flush against him.

We laid there in silence for a few minute before I spoke.

"Percy I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen," I whispered. He shot up and threw on some clothes handing me mine. I was deeply confused.

"Percy Jackson, what is wrong with you?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up before helping me get dressed. He looked me in the eye.

"The last time you said that you almost died. Stupid allergies." He mumbled leading me out of the cabin.

"It's not my fault I'm allergic to peanuts." I said defensively. He snorted.

We kept walking until we saw Mr. D running towards us.

"Thank Gods I found you two, Kailah I needed you to summon Apollo," he gasped out. He held up a hand when Percy opened his mouth. "Please just do it Kailah," he begged.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Apollo." I bellowed. After a few minutes he came looking peaceful. Probably just fucked Irene.

"Kailah how may I help you, are you not well?" he asked.

"Apollo it seems some one is hurt and we are in terrible need of your service," I sighed. He nodded.

"Thank you." He said to him, "Now may I ask what's going on?" I asked Mr. D.

"There was an attack on Six of Athena's children and two of Zeus's, they were hurt. Kailah I need you and Percy to go to Olympia and speak with Zeus since he has a soft spot for you Kailah." He said. Percy and I nodded and grabbed hands.

"Apollo," I motioned to Percy and I.

"Oh, yes sorry," he said waving his hands toward us. I closed my eyes.

"The next thing I knew my feet were on the ground and we where in Zeus's thrown room, where he was being fed grapes.

God I love Olympia.


End file.
